Millidia
Millidia is an Einherjar from Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria. She is an Archer and can be found in the Turgen Mine. Background Millidia lived a simple life in Gerabellum with her elder sister, Sophalla. However, when her sister caught the eye of a local lord and married, she was taken from rags to riches overnight. Unaccustomed to such luxury, she requested to remain in their old house, situated in a poor area of town. Shortly thereafter, she began to notice changes in her sister. Perhaps because Sophalla was not used to living in luxury, or maybe because she wanted to erase her past, she began showing disdain towards the poor. With the passing of her husband, Sophalla's attitude only became worse. She disowned Millidia and even went as far as to burn the area of town they once inhabited. The Thieves' Guild asked for Millidia's patronage and prompted her to switch places with her sister, in order to prevent further destruction. Once Millidia began governing the country, there was nothing but peace in Gerabellum. In 802 C.C., for some unknown reason, she set fire to the thieves' hideout and burned to death with half the Guild. The real cause of her death was covered up. The general public was told she died in a fire at the theatre. In reality, Sophalla was a former assassin for the Thieves' Guild, and, when she married, both her and her husband began battling them, burning down the area of town they operated in. When the Guild killed her husband, Sophalla decided to disown Millidia to protect her identity. Unfortunately, the Guild found out about her and manipulated her into taking her sister's place. Sophalla was captured and sold into slavery. Millidia eventually discovered the truth: the fire at the Thieves' Guild was both her revenge and her atonement. Millidia deeply regrets what happened to Sophalla and her husband, saying that she would give up her life to allow them another chance. She seems wistful of the time she spent with Silmeria and does not quite know what to do with her new life: she wants to make the world a better place, but she does not know how. The one thing she does know is that, if she wants to be able to look her sister in the face without shame, she must choose a path for herself, rather than let herself be manipulated. Battle Millidia is a very late bloomer. She has several elemental attacks, but she learns them in a disadvantageous order. Moreover, they cover three different elements and are handicapped by her bad INT. Her damage output and combo potential are also both subpar. She does learn every available Menu spell, but at extremely high levels, long after other characters have access to them. She will join your party with a Short Bow and a Noble Cloak. Her initial skill is Demon Destroyer, which will be unique to her for a while, but not enough of an incentive to pick her. Attacks *'Dual Tusks' - Initial *'Poison Shot' - Initial *'Single Shot' - Initial *'Stony Decree' - Level 9 *'Target Throat' - Level 17 *'Flare Blast' - Level 26 *'Shrapnel Shatter' - Level 35 *'Stardust' - Level 43 *'Flame Shot' - Level 52 *'Smashing Shot' - Learned at the Seraphic Gate Does not learn: Aiming Wisp, Binding Distortion, Rising Wisp, Three-way Attack, Wave Motion Magic *'Spell Reinforce' - Level 55 *'Explosion' - Level 65 *'Glacial Blizzard' - Level 85 *'Sap Guard' - Level 86 *'Sap Power' - Level 88 *'Thunder Storm' - Level 89 *'Astral Maze' - Level 90 *'Dampen Magic' - Level 91 *'Reflect Sorcery' - Level 92 *'Guard Reinforce' - Level 93 *'Might Reinforce' - Level 94 *'Chaotic Rune' - Level 95 *'Normalize' - Level 96 *'Earth Grave' - Level 97 *'Spiritual Thorn' - Level 97 *'Heal' - Level 98 *'Invoke Feather' - Level 99 Elemental Tolerance Soul Crush Millidia uses the generic Archer Soul Crush, Pulverizing Storm. She will say "Everybody, stay back!" before using it. She may also say "Have a taste of my rage!" instead. Relic Location A bow in the Turgen Mine, found one screen left from the save point on a ledge. Millidia has a 50% chance of appearing. Lylia is the other possible option. Millidia will say "Battle? I'm not afraid!" when you materialize her. Release Information When you are about to release Millidia, she will say "Wow, this comes sooner than expected." If you then choose to release her, she will say "You'll be fine on your own." Upon being released, Millidia will appear in a house to the left of the Inn on the upper level of Crell Monferaigne. The house notably contains a fragment of the tri-Ace poem. She will give you 50,000 OTH if you go see her before the end of Chapter 4. Conversation Millidia may have a short exchange with her sister Sophalla at the beginning of a battle, if they happen to be on the same team. *'Sophalla' :Millidia: My sister...I'm sorry...*sob* I'm so sorry! :Sophalla: Silly child... Etymology Millidia may be a variation on Milidia, the name of an ancient Assyrian city (modern-day Malatya in Turkey) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Malatya. Assyrian warriors were skilled archers http://www.allempires.com/empires/assyria/assyria1.htm. Trivia *Millidia has the same voice actress as Lylia, Sylphide, Richelle and Jessica. Thus, they share most of their battle quotes. *Millidia is the only character in the game with all negative elemental tolerances. *As all Archer in-game models, Millidia's in-game character model does not wear heels. *Millidia is Silmeria's "youngest" Einherjar, being the latest born. There are about 660 years of difference between her and Mithra, Silmeria's "oldest" Einherjar. This suggests that Silmeria has been the active Valkyrie on Midgard for about six centuries. Since she still has Einherjar with her at the time of the game, she presumably could not have undergone a successeful Sovereign's Rite in the meantime. Gallery Image:VP2 Char-Millidia.jpg|Millidia's victory pose Category:Character Category:Einherjar Category:Female Category:Archer